It's Over Again
by Sbd01
Summary: Hades is defeated, and the celestial balance is returned, right? But no. Someone or something has created a weapon that can turn any living thing into an underworld enemy. Pit gets the moment to return to the former glory, but can he succeed in saving the world from becoming the monsters that they so hated? Please give this fanfic a read and review. Story permanently inactive.
1. Light vs Dark with the Underworld

_**As much as I wish I owned a huge company full of Pit-generating computers, a bunch of video game characters and the game Kid Icarus: Uprising, I don't. Sorry!**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Skyworld, and as usual, Pit was wishing he could fly by himself.

After Hades had been defeated, everything kind of quieted down into a semi-peaceful state. The Underworld monsters still existed, but they weren't regenerating anymore. The world had no more use for Pit, or Palutena, and so they retreated back into Skyworld. Viridi, after much pestering on Pit and Palutena's part, had finally agreed to stop sending her troops after the humans. And so everything quieted down, and the planet was peaceful again.

As Pit stared down at the earth below, he wished that he could go on the adventures he used to. Twinbellows, probably not. Maybe the Chaos Kin. He didn't really care which level. He just wanted to have a _purpose. _Even in the great city of Skyworld, he was bored. There was that one time where Lady Palutena's veggie surprise turned evil… that was kind of fun, but Pit didn't get to do anything.

Dark Pit stepped onto the balcony.

"What's up, puppet angel?" He asked mockingly as he stepped into the room.

"I am _not _a puppet!" Pit retorted back.

"Whatever, Pit Stain. The next Light vs. Dark match is coming up. Want to watch?"

Watching the people of Skyworld compete was fairly amusing, for when they had Light vs. Dark matches, it was interesting to see how the fighters would impersonate Pit and Dark Pit.

"Sure."

"Well? Don't tell me you're going to turn into a ring and just sit there." Dark Pit said with a smirk. "Come on."

"The Daybreak is complete by Trevor!" The peppy Light vs. Dark announcer announced.

Trevor, one of the fighters, had assembled the Daybreak while thinking that the other team's angel had spawned. He was incorrect. So, to put his Daybreak to use, he used the power Aries Armor, led all the Dark Team members to him, and destroyed them all in one shot, at exactly the same time.

The Dark Team members did not re-spawn. In fact, the spent the next five minutes looking for them, and did not succeed.

"_What's going on over there, Pit?" _Lady Palutena's voice was projected into Pit and Dark Pit's minds. She never seemed to be around, though, so the most Pit could do was hear her voice.

"The Dark Team fighters are missing." Pit replied, bored. This kind of thing happened all the time. Someone really needed to fix some glitches.

"_That's no small matter, Pit. Three people of Skyworld are missing! We've been through this before, haven't we?" _

"It means more when we talk face-to-face." Pit said, even more bored. The he saw something that made him stop eating the floor ice cream in his tracks. "Lady Palutena, I take that back. This is serious."

"_What is it, Pit?"_

"The three fighters are back, I think…" Pit looked more closely. "But if that's them, then it's pretty bad. They're not fighters anymore…"

"_What are they, three angels?"_

"No… they're Underworld monsters. Send me in, Lady Palutena!"

There were three simple enemies. A Mik, a Monoeye, and Handora. They were shooting, but they only seemed to be attacking the Light Team. Pit took all three down in a matter of seconds. Dark Pit swooped in on the scene directly afterwards.

"Pittoo, did you see that?"

"Of course I saw it, Angel Servant! Let's get to Lady Palutena NOW!"

"Hey, no need to cop an attitude." Pit replied. Dark Pit's face curled into another sneer.

"I wonder where I've heard that before… oh, I know! From the Goddess we need to go to! Come on!"

"This isn't good." Lady Palutena said. She was sitting at a long, elegant dining table, talking to Viridi, who was about twenty feet away. Pit and Dark Pit were sitting at Palutena's end of the long table.

"We don't need the Goddess of geeks to tell us that! I _know _this isn't good!" Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, was her usual, arguing self. "If this was _good_, I wouldn't be here! Let's get straight to the point already. Who's behind this _AND WHAT DO WE DO?_"

"I'm afraid I don't know either, Viridi." The Goddess of Light was her usual, calm and collected self. "But whoever is behind this has the ability to turn anything into an Underworld monster. Whatever instrument they're using to achieve this must be pretty strong, being able to break through my celestial barriers."

"Please. Anything you can do I can do way better." Viridi snorted.

"Your Power of Flight is only five minutes, like mine." Palutena said pointedly. "And I doubt you could make a barrier stronger than mine."

"I bet I could!" Viridi said, in her yelling way. Pit shifted uncomfortably.

"If we're just sitting here and doing nothing, I'm going to try out that Exo Tank racetrack Lady Palutena made…" He yawned.

"Squished Pit here's going to need some help," Dark Pit said. "So I'm going to teach him how it's done…"

Just as the two angels were heading to the door, and Viridi was yelling something about listening to her when she's talking, Palutena lashed out and pulled the two angels back.

"Stop!" She commanded. "Something terrible is about to happen, and I don't want you two getting injured!"

"Like what, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

An enormous explosion rocked the room they were in and Viridi went flying.

"Like that, Pit."

_**Okay, this is my first Kid Icarus fanfic! I'm a huge fan of the game (did I mention it's the BEST VIDEO GAME EVER?) and I thought of some weird plot. Reviews, Favoriting, and adding to your Following list are all greatly appreciated. But I'd really like reviews. So, please tell me why (and if) you like it, and I might write another chapter! Thanks,**_

_**Sam**_


	2. Hi, my name is UNDERWORLD HUMAN

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own Kid Icarus in any way.**_

* * *

"What just happened?" Pit asked, slightly awed that, whatever it was, could cause an explosion that large.

"I don't know, Pit." Palutena responded.

"Don't you have an all-seeing eye of Palutena?"

"Um… about that…"

Viridi, the heap on the floor, was unmoving.

"Wait, where's Pittoo?" Pit looked around the room. Dark Pit was nowhere to be seen. Pit slammed the doors open. "Where is he?" Then he saw.

Even Lady Palutena gasped. "Oh, my…" As they looked out of the doors to the battered room, they saw it all. The glorious and spacious city of Skyworld was gone. The proud and vast hovering platforms on which were temples, houses, and arenas were collided together, jumbling around at random. The arenas for Light vs. Dark were upturned and empty, and even Palutena's Temple was spinning around, large chunks taken out of it.

Black feathers drifted around the air as Pit and Palutena looked around. Dark Pit was lying on a platform far below them, and he was unmoving.

"Lady Palutena, what happened?" Pit asked, looking down at the cotton bed on which his dark counterpart lay.

"We must have all ducked down during the explosion, so we didn't see him go flying out of the door. Not flying, I mean falling, but-" Lady Palutena hurried to correct her mistake. "The point is, Pittoo must have had his hand on the door handle while the tremor struck and he must have fallen out the door."

"It's been almost an hour and he hasn't woken up yet! How on earth are we going to wake him up?"

"Nothing rouses a person more than sending a couple of centurion stronghammers after them." Lady Palutena said, smiling.

"What! You're not serious, are you?" Pit asked, worried.

"No, no. You're so gullible, Pit!" Lady Palutena laughed. Then she became more serious. "I need to send you down to earth to check things out. Are you up for it?"

"Are you kidding?" Pit jumped into the air. "Of course I am! Come on, let's go!"

"Yes! I'm finally flying again!" Pit soared through the sky, the Power of Flight propelling him forwards.

"_I'm glad. You were all mopey in Skyworld. I'm taking you down to this human city. Check things out down there." _As Pit descended, he saw hundreds of Underworld enemies, but no humans. None at all.

"Underworld monsters, hear my words! And see my ac-"

"_Pit! Don't shoot!" _ Lady Palutena urgently said.

"What? Why not?" Pit scratched his head and looked at the monsters below.

"_Pit, I used to think you pretended to be an idiot, but I was wrong. It comes naturally to you. Those are the _humans, _you dummy! Remember the weapon? The one that turns people in monsters? It was used here!"_

"Oh." Pit said, scratching his head. "But they look just like Underworld monsters. Please? Can I just shoot that one Handora? I mean, it's practically _begging _to be shot."

"_It doesn't seem like there's anything I can do here. Come on Pit, I'm extracting you before you kill somebody."_

"What? No!" Pit grabbed frantically at the air. "But I've hardly been flying at all!" The beam of light surrounded Pit and he was sucked away in the blink of an eye.

"Hmph." Dark Pit grunted as Pit told the story. "How come I have to be a clone of _you?_ We're the only angels in Skyworld that can't fly by ourselves! It's really annoying, and Palutena or Viridi won't let either of us fly! And it's all your fault, you big loser."

Pit gawked.

"Pittoo, are you sure you're all right? You don't sound like yourself." Pit worriedly looked at Dark Pit. He stopped after a couple seconds. Jeez, looking worried was hard. Leave it up to Lady Palutena. After all, Be Upbeat or Be Dead Meat was Pit's motto.

"Shut it, Pit Stain." Dark Pit grabbed Pit by the neck and pinned him to the wall. Pit jabbed Dark Pit with the Divine Bow and rolled under Dark Pit. Dark Pit staggered off to the nearest hot spring.

"What's your problem?" Pit shouted to Dark Pit. "I mean-" Pit was cut off by the sudden flash of angel ramming into him. Dark Pit slashed at Pit with his Raptor Claws, doing serious damage. Pit was in Crisis Mode and Dark Pit was about to deliver the final strike, and with lightning-fast movements (granted by Phosphora for saving the world from Hades) Pit rolled out of the way and whipped out a smuggled Daybreak and blasted Dark Pit.

It missed. Badly. Dark Pit was exposed to the very edge, though. He instantly recovered, whipped out a bow, and leaped at Pit.

It seemed like time had slowed down. There was Dark Pit, with the blades of the bow in his hands, and there was Pit, who was stumbling on the ground, still in Crisis Mode. Then there was a flash. There was a yell. And then there was nothing…

When Pit awoke, he found himself lying on the ground, with the lowest amount of health possible before Crisis Mode, and there was a large black char mark on the ground in front of him, like an explosion. Pit crawled over to a hot spring and let himself fall in. And then he realized. Where was Dark Pit?

"Pittoo!" Pit called out. His eyes, slowly but surely, came to rest on the char mark. He stepped out of the hot spring and walked over to the char mark. It was black, but it had a distinct shape that was not-so-distinct. Pit squinted at it. It looked like a potato with wings. Then he looked closer. Right in the center of the explosion mark there was a single, pure black feather.

* * *

_**Okay, guys. I'm sorry for updating late, but my computer is a Lenovo Ideapad, and it's miniscule (what I really want is a Mac) and because it is, it takes me longer to write longer chapters. This chapter looks large as I'm typing it from Word, but is it really? Anyways, I don't want it to come to this, but you might have to start expecting updates every two to three days! That would be bad. Oh, well. I'll really try to update earlier, but it's kind of hard to come up with ideas sometimes. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter (unless you review or PM me with really great praise),**_

_**Sam**_


	3. Unknown God Warning: EVIL

_**Sorry for updating late. I haven't had any reviews to keep me writing this story, so I'm starting to wonder… If you're a fanfic writer, you'll know that if the readers want chapters, they should also supply reviews. Just maybe one or two, but enough to keep me going. I also have this theory: for those who aren't reviewing or doing anything, they're whispering from a distance "Your fanfic is cool."**_

_**DISCLAIMERNESS:**_

_**I'm really sorry, guys, but I don't own Kid Icarus: Uprising. All mistakes are my own. You know what? I don't even own a Mac… That's a story for some other time. You're probably getting bored to death. Presenting… THE STORY!**_

* * *

"It was like he was sucked away on one of those extractor beams you and Viridi do… but it was like he exploded. What do you think happened, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, worried. It had been a couple hours since Dark Pit disappeared.

"A god must have extracted him and he resisted, so they put force into it." Lady Palutena guessed.

"He was trying to kill me! How do you think _that_ happened?"

"I don't know, Pit. I can only think of the Chaos Kin, but I didn't feel any waves of evil coming off of him…"

They were standing in the large, empty atrium of the Skyworld Temple. Palutena had Dark Pit's journal, entitled 'A novel of the incredible imbecilic properties of Pit, Palutena, and everybody else in the entire Universe, and their incredibly stupid mistakes, brains, and physique. Written by the self-appointed genius and ruler of the Universe, Dark Pit.'

"What does imbecilic mean?" Pit asked, scratching his head. "Pittoo definitely did _not _write this."

"I agree." Lady Palutena opened it and flipped through the pages. "But whoever was controlling him tried to make us think that he actually did write this."

"_Well hello there Palutena! And your little helper as well." _

"Pit, that sounds familiar! Look it up in the book of cross-references to video game characters and their quotes and sayings!" Lady Palutena tossed Pit a heavy volume.

"_No use. I'm not in there." _

"Is that his real voice?" Pit wondered.

"No, whoever it is, they're using their godly powers to conceal their actual voice. I wish I knew who it was! I'm trying to figure it out."

"_I have your little angel friend Dark Pit. I'm afraid that he will have to permanently have to be in Skyworld's mental ward when I'm done with him. Unless you agree to my terms, Light will come to an abrupt end… and the world will be plunged into evil. I've got some mini-models of Hades, Medusa… Don't forget Kronos. Oh, he would surely rip you to shreds. Just some divine magic and the real deal will get summoned back to life."_

"Lady Palutena, page 220,000,000,000 of the chapter 'Divine Quotes of the Divinest Divine beings that Divinely Divine our Divine Divinities' is missing!" Pit cried, lifting up the heavy tome, resulting in the loss of most of his health. He started snacking on some apples, some melons… and some meat. Finally, he ordered Sushi and had his health returned.

"_Angel! Listen to me! If you do not meet my terms, the world will be plunged into darkness and light will die!"_

Pit looked up, and to his horror, a picture of Dark Pit, bleeding and unconscious, appeared in the air in front of them. Lady Palutena grabbed her staff and blasted the image out of the sky.

And then everything went weird.

A dark passageway opened up beneath Pit, and he plunged out of the bottom of Skyworld. He squeezed his eyes shut and… what? He was right in front of Pandora. He blasted her, and then…

He crashed into the ground so hard that a crater the size of an entire human city rippled outwards from the point where he crashed. Walls of fire surrounded the broken angel, then pressed in upon him, and collected in one spot. They blasted outwards, coating the land in fire.

Then Pit was in a jail. The bars melted away and were sucked into one point. A girl with blonde hair stepped out of the black portal. Gaol. She reached her hand inside and grasped the hand of a man. Slowly, the human known as Magnus materialized. He laughed, probably for the first time in his life, and then noticed Pit.

"Hey, Angel Face." Magnus said. Then realizing that Pit was unconscious, he dropped his sword and ran over to Pit…

Then there was nothing.

###

"Pit! PIT! Wake up!" A familiar, bossy voice sounded.

Pit grumbled and stumbled to his feet, then moaned and collapsed again.

"Pit, are you all right?" Another voice asked.

"Of _course _he's all right. A little wear and tear doesn't hurt an angel." Viridi said, then added, "Well, not _that _much, at least."

Pit slowly crawled into a hot spring. As his health restored, he stood up, dizzily, and shuffled over to Lady Palutena and Viridi.

"You just had a virtual experience downloaded into your brain, Pit." Lady Palutena said. "You didn't really fall down to earth and crash. None of that happened. You just slumped over."

Pit shook his head and then blinked groggily.

"Then why do I feel like I was just blasted by Hades… without the Great Sacred Treasure on?" He asked, rubbing his head.

Palutena smiled. The Viridi shouted,

"Come _on._ My friend Iris thinks she can help us." After a few seconds, when Pit started stumbling towards the door, Viridi shouted again. "Come on! You're not going to take forever, are you?" She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll have to get you there via Iris Messaging."

Pit's expression was a shocked one when a rainbow surrounded him and he was pulled away through the sky.

* * *

**_Okay, how did you like that chapter? Yeah, really short, but my personal life has been ensuring a little bit of interruption to my story writing. Also, to my readers who like reading fanfics on their E-Readers (AKA Nooks, Kindles) I'm working on EPUB versions of the chapters. I know that _I_, for one, would appreciate that. Jeez, reading stories on my Nook Color is just awesome. And then you can reread… and reread… and reread…_**

_**Until next time (which I really hope will be when you review or PM me),**_

_**Sam**_


	4. Iris gets irate

_**Okay, first of all, I'm really really sorry for updating late. I've been busy, and, to be truthful, I've had a case of the terrible disease all writers have experienced: WRITER'S BLOCK. Yup. You got it. So I'm, really, really, really, really sorry! Seriously hoping that this doesn't happen again. Okay, disclaimer roll!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**_I don't own any of Kid Icarus, and I don't technically own this story, either, but anyways, I'm this story's author so I'm basically this story's curator. Wow, that just... curator? That just doesn't sound right. So anyways, I don't own any part of Kid Icarus in any way whatsoever. All mistakes are my own, and please don't sure Mr. Sakurai if I misspell something. Okay, _now_ it's time for the story._**

* * *

"So Iris, I'm _sure _you understand our problem here," Viridi finished smugly. "I wouldn't want to go through this with Pit again."

Iris nodded. The eccentric goddess of rainbows, she was wearing a t-shirt with small beads that refracted light like prisms, covering her (and wherever she went) in little rainbows. She wore faded jeans with the pockets covered in faded rainbow designs. Like Lady Palutena, her age was indeterminable.

"Of course, Viridi. I really do need to pay you back. How can I _ever_ repay you for making me switch?"

Pit, who was scarfing down a burger, had no idea what they were talking about. "What switch?" He asked, confused.

Iris laughed, her little rainbows sprinkling across the room. "The switch to vegetarian, of course. You know you're eating a tofu burger, right?"

Pit's eyes grew large and he dashed outside to puke on her rainbow-colored lawn. Iris narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Right, so, can you help us?" Viridi asked.

"Oh, of course!" Iris laughed, her eyes un-narrowing.

"In any way you can?"

"Of course, Viridi! Anything else I should know?"

"No, I think that's it." Viridi answered.

"So where did you get this angel" Iris giggled. "Is he yours?"

"Uh, no..." Viridi shifted.

"Then who does he belong to?"

Viridi really looked uncomfortable. "He's Palutena's."

Iris narrowed her multicolored eyes again, and this time, a chilly feeling filled the air. Her miniature rainbows faded, and the room turned gray as ash.

"Did you say _Palutena_?" Iris asked, but it wasn't a question. "Her! The one goddess you just _had _to pick. I could work with anyone else, but her!" Iris started pacing angrily around the room, and, just to be safe, Viridi loaded her staff.

"I didn't know you had anything against Palutena." Viridi said, surprised The only reason she had been nervous was because she thought Iris might try to steal Pit, but she hadn't known Iris held a grudge.

"I-" Iris started, but was cut off when Pit entered the room, nauseated.

"Oh, wow." Pit groaned. "First the memory implant and then the tofu!"

"Right..." Viridi waved her staff and was very careful to teleport Pit, and not to release a volley of thorns. Part of Pit's sandal was somehow pulled away in the transporting. "So Iris, you were saying?"

Now it was Iris's turn to look uncomfortable. "I used to get along just fine..." She trailed off. "Until that one day when she blocked the sky. She made it so thick... my rainbows were distorted and looked like grotesque figures from a horror movie. I had to stay here-" Iris gestured to her groups of floating islands, her home. "for three years. Every single human on the planet hated me. They thought I was trying to distract them with my... figures, or, whatever they were. I couldn't come down to earth. My temples were destroyed. For three whole years I lay, just... empty. My islands started to fall, and then I started to-" Iris broke off. Tears appeared in her eyes. "I started to, just... go. Nobody believed anymore, nobody believed in me anymore, and I just faded away..." Now Iris was starting to cry. She sat down. "You don't know how painful it is!" She sobbed. "To be ignored, forgotten by everyone! The people you lived for now hating you! Wanting to destroy you!"

Viridi was utterly bewildered by the nervous breakdown. "But that was when she was under the control of the Chaos Kin,Iris. She-"

"But she's STILL DOING IT!" Iris angrily sob-yelled. "Each day that goes on, people are starting to re-believe! But the skies are still blocked! Soon the humans will forget about me..." Iris put her head in her hands and moaned.

"But- but- but Iris, I know Palutena and she's not-"

"YES SHE IS!" Iris screamed. "Get out of here, Viridi! I don't even like tofu anymore! GET OUT!"

Iris was fuming. She was throwing rainbow colored fireballs at Viridi, who released the charge in her staff and launched it at Iris. In the blink of an eye, Viridi was gone the only remnant she ever was there were thorns, lodged in the walls, roof and table. And Iris, who was quietly crying in the cold, unforgiving gray room.

###

Viridi popped out of midair, a rainbow flame burning on her red dress. She brushed it off and it fell into the hot spring, dispersing in the golden waters. Pit was sleeping under the surface of the water, little bubbles of air rising to the top and then popping.

"Are you sure he's able to do that?" Viridi asked Palutena. "Remember what happens when hot springs are overused?"

Palutena was reading three books at once and was writing something as well. She wasn't really paying attention to Pit at the moment. "Oh, right, right." She responded, not even looking up.

"Anyways, a weird thing happened."

"Mmhmmm..."

"You know my friend Iris?"

"Yes..."

"Well she hates you and wants to rip you apart because the air is too thick to put rainbows in."

"Oh, that's good..."

"And I think whichever god is behind this is trying to pit her against you."

"Look out..." Palutena mumbled absentmindedly, brushing her green hair out of the way of the papers she was poring over.

"What?" Viridi questioned. Suddenly, Pit coughed and stumbled out of the tub, bumping into Viridi and knocking her into it accidentally. As she rose, fuming in anger and about to shout something at Pit, she suddenly toppled over and fell under the surface of the pool.

"Uh, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, shaking his head, the little golden droplets flying into the air and dispersing.

Palutena looked up at Pit. "What, Pit? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well, I had this weird dream where a ton of people came knocking at the door, demanding they see you..."

"And? Go on."

"I saw myself saying exactly what I'm saying now, and then there was a knock on the door, and you went up to answer it..."

Palutena looked down at her papers and calculations.

...force+mass+hamburgers=25% thorn+staff+Iris+thick+sky=2&sourceid=js&nullr 83% decline rate  
brain tissue wp-rainbow CK pit2 gone 77/82/12/15/68.9/11 1~power of 68* to the power of 46*/js&nullr/maxthondynt-ohs-irsbow&ie=UTF5583 28^^_ 32# $48 skyw0r1d778 CK pit2 dynt-ohs virdi#12 12 7 sunny and 445***86&&&&&O.o -magnesium**&&^% twentyeight00ooO.o...

There was a loud knock on the door. Pit, surprised, stepped back. Palutena stood up, walked to the door and opened it. Then she dropped her jaw. Electricity crackled through the air. Pit flinched back. _He _was here.

* * *

_**Yup. It's official. I'm bored. Hey, does anybody here have a 3DS and Uprising? It wouldn't be too bad to face you one-on-one and hand out crushing defeat... ah well. Whatever. If you wanna try, just PM me your FC and I'll PM you back. So what do you think of this chapter? I'm also working on the next chapter right now. I want the next one to be long. A long chapter. Lots of room for needed action. **__**Oh, yeah. Remember what I said last chapter about ePubs? I'm sorry, but I'm trying to work out how to get them from me to you. Yup. It's not easy, you know. I'm sorry! You'll have to stick with Instapaper or Pocket for now.**__**Okay, see ya later! Or maybe in Together mode or Swapnote...**_

Sam


	5. Back from the dead!

Back from the dead! I was going to delete this story because I had writer's block like no other. I still do, but LeaderofBrooklyn, dreamwritergoddess, Iubire jbd02 convinced me to keep the story. So hang on... The next chapter is approaching. And the ridiculously dumb idea for a villain is coming up! Like, really. You'll never guess who the antagonist is. Okay, 'till next time!

-Sam


	6. The shortest chapter EVER

_**Hello everyone, it is I, returned from the dead! Let's see... dreamwritergoddess, an awesome commenter (up there with LeaderofBrooklyn), suggested I do a chapter from Pittoo's point of view. Well, not like a POV or anything, but…Well, you know what I mean. I hope. Oh, and remember Palutena's calculations from the other chapter? She's on to something... check it out! Oh, right. The disclaimer:**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own Kid Icarus.**_

Dark Pit was slumped over, head lolled forwards on his chest. His eyes, open but unseeing, stared into space. Then he blinked, the only sign of life. He suddenly sprung up with renewed vigor, pounding away at the pure black walls. Not a ray of light entered the prison. For it was a prison of despair, hopelessness, and anger. Yes. The prison was Dark Pit's own mind, turned against him by the kidnapper.

In reality, Dark Pit was pounding against air, with some judo and karate halfway merged in with the technique. His captor was observing nearby. The captor's skinny frame gave him the appearance of harmless and not menacing at all.

But his mind was very twisted. He wanted to torture Pit, and Dark Pit was just a tool, a simple tool, to pry open the emotional jar of Pit and steal the contents. The large rotating sphere they were in, the captor's home, was revolving around space at around fifty thousand miles an hour. There were troubles he had to go through first… but the universe was his reward.

And then Dark Pit broke through. The prison of darkness had just left, and he had fallen out into reality. But now he really had no resistance left. And so, he could only stand there and watch as his captor threw a ball of darkness into Dark Pit, engulfing the very last flicker of light that was in him from Pit. Then his eyes changed into pure black orbs and he bowed to his captor. Then Dark Pit stood by his captor, and looked at the tiny insignificant speck that was earth. And then he jumped gracefully off the top of the giant orb, and floated to earth.

###

Pit still was shocked (literally) from Zeus and Pyrrhon and other gods just randomly appearing. They demanded Palutena was causing their problems. They wanted to destroy her. And they were just about to, when Pit jumped in and used his favorite weapon: the Palutena Bow. When gods at the back row just disappeared, the rest of the gods were scared. So they fled. The combined force of them stomping, running, pushing caused them to destroy Palutena's temple more than it was already. Zeus promptly disappeared with a pop.

And then Dark Pit smashed in through the ceiling.

Palutena, who was bruised and bleeding from being trampled, rose. Dark Pit, who was standing bolt upright, shot her. She crumpled. Pit's jaw dropped. Then he yelled in rage and attacked Dark Pit. He smashed him. He knifed him. He shot him. He blasted him. And Dark Pit just stood there. Then he fell over. And disappeared.

**_Okay, guys. Sorry about not updating. :( I wrote this chapter on my Android tablet (it was an e-reader but I hacked it) and it's a terrible writing experience. TERRIBLE. Sorry guys. Till' next chapter,_**

**_-Sam_**


End file.
